


just grab my hand and don't ever drop it

by komhmagnus



Series: inspired by 3b [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMFs, Coda, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, F/F, Fluff, Research, idk what to tag this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “Well, maybe if we don’t die tonight,” Aline starts, her words a little louder this time, fighting to be heard over the cries of demons and Shadowhunters alike outside. “Maybe we could, uh, do some more research.”





	just grab my hand and don't ever drop it

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I Know Places by Taylor Swift!

“Research?” Aline mutters as they run down the hallway, the sound of the chaos outside loud enough to block the other Shadowhunters running by from hearing her.

“I panicked!” Helen shoots back. “It’s not like you were coming up with anything better.” She darts her eyes to the side, seeing the red tinge in Aline’s cheeks.  _ Is she embarrassed _ ? Helen thinks in amusement. Or maybe it’s the glow from the flames outside, she decides as another blast rocks the building. 

“Well, maybe if we don’t die tonight,” Aline starts, her words a little louder this time, fighting to be heard over the cries of demons and Shadowhunters alike outside. “Maybe we could, uh, do some more research.”

Helen stops, even though she knows it’s stupid,  _ we need to keep going _ , but Aline stops too. She turns and meets her eyes. Aline’s stance is ready for battle, but her eyes are wide and afraid, and again, Helen isn’t sure if it’s because of her and what she might say or because of the raging battle. “I’d like that,” Helen answers, hand reaching out to brush her fingers against Aline’s.

“Me too,” Aline says. She pauses and Helen watches with a grin as the fear in her eyes is replaced with determination. “You can never do too much research. It’s an absolute necessity for war.”

Helen nods fervently. “Oh, absolutely. I agree. Research and preparation are key.”

Aline returns her grin and captures Helen’s hand in her own just as a blast strikes down the corridor in the direction they’d just come from. “Come on!” she yells, and together, they run.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
